


Punishment

by Janamelie



Series: Back To Reality [4]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: When his brother Billy steps out of line once too often, Colonel Sebastian Doyle knows exactly what will punish him the most.The latest in a loosely connected series, but can be read as a standalone.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordValeryMimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/gifts).



> This is a cruel one, so consider yourselves warned.

Billy Doyle blinked awake, looking around in befuddlement.   Where was he?

The realisation hit him like ice trickling down his back as he took in the clinical surroundings of what was clearly some kind of interrogation room.

He was seated in an uncomfortable metal chair. His wrists and ankles were cuffed to it.  And they weren’t the only-  He looked down at his lap in horror.  What the hell?

“Do you remember why you’re here, Mr Doyle?”

He jumped violently, cursing in pain as cold metal bit into his hands and feet.  The man who had been standing behind his chair moved around until he was facing him and regarded him as though he was something he’d just scraped off his shoe.

Well, he was definitely used to that, especially from cops like this one.  Squashing the fear which was surging into the back of his mind, he managed a quiet “No, I don’t.”

“It’s not worth going into, frankly.  Suffice to say, the Voter Colonel’s admirable patience with your behaviour is at an end.”

“Sebastian won’t-”  Won’t kill me, he silently finished.  He was very nearly certain of that, if for no other reason than the fact that he was still alive.

Cold blue eyes continued to bore contemptuously into him.  “I would have thought you’d know better than to underestimate the Voter Colonel, Mr Doyle.”  His tone managed to make the word “Mister” sound like an insult.

“Am - am I going to be tortured?”

The cop’s smile was an unsettling combination of icy amusement and smugness.  “In a manner of speaking.”

Billy looked at his crotch again, fighting the urge to scream.   “What are you-”  The sentence ended in muffled noises as a gag was slapped over his mouth and efficiently secured behind the back of his neck.

Ignoring his frantic struggles, the man looked appraisingly at the plush leather armchair which was arranged diagonally in front of Billy.  He adjusted the angle slightly, then produced a phone from his jacket pocket, pressed three numbers and waited as it rang.

“Hunter speaking, Voter Colonel.  Everything is ready.”

 

 

 

Sweat moistened Billy’s forehead as he battened down panic by counting to a hundred over and over.  He didn’t know how many dozens of times he’d done so before the door of the interrogation room slid noiselessly open and his brother appeared.

Terrified though he was, Billy couldn’t help but relax momentarily as he drank in the sight of Colonel Sebastian Doyle in his latest ensemble.   _ Moron _ , one part of his brain hissed at him.  Another part retorted that if this really was it for him, he might as well make the most of it.

He was vaguely aware of Hunter beside him clicking his heels together in a salute, but his gaze never wavered as his brother approached.  Sebastian’s eyes swept over Billy’s gagged mouth and fettered wrists and ankles before landing at his groin.  

Panic rushed straight back to the forefront of his brain as the aspect of this he’d been desperately trying not to think about became impossible to avoid.  Billy’s gaze followed his brother’s to the - thing - which was loosely encircling the base of his exposed cock.  Of all the reasons he could think of for its presence, precisely zero were good.

He tried to communicate a plea for mercy via his eyes, but Sebastian seemed to be purposely avoiding making eye contact with him, which was disturbing in itself.  He was used to those eyes - those gorgeous dark eyes, his traitorous libido whispered - snapping in his direction with more emotion than the Voter Colonel usually allowed himself.  Deep down, he relished his ability to get under his brother’s skin, foolhardy though he knew it was.

Nodding in approbation at the cop, Sebastian settled into the soft armchair.  The angle it had been placed at meant Billy could only see his face from the side and back.  He didn’t have long to puzzle over this.   As Hunter knelt before his brother, everything became abundantly clear.

 

 

 

_ Don’t look _ , he tried to tell himself, but it was impossible not to.  Closing his eyes only quickened the rush of blood to his cock as his imagination leapt in to fill the visual gap.

Desperate to at least slow down his inevitable erection, he tried to distract himself by focussing on the cop.  There were literally hundreds of people Sebastian could have selected for this task, either by brute force or as a test of their loyalty.  Why him?

Because it was more intimate this way, he realised sickeningly.  Hunter’s actions and expressions were patently not those of either a petrified prisoner or a conscientious or ambitious employee.  Everything about what he was doing - from the motions of his lips and tongue on Sebastian’s cock ( **God** , that magnificent cock which Billy’s mouth was watering just from catching glimpses of), to his fingers threaded through the Voter Colonel’s, to the way his other hand alternated between touching his own erection and caressing Sebastian’s thighs through the fabric of his exquisite suit - made it obvious how besotted he was.  If anyone should know, Billy should.  How many times had he dreamed or fantasised something like this?

What the hell had he done to provoke a punishment this savage?  He scoured his memory, but it remained frustratingly blank, as happened all too often to him these days.

Maybe nothing, he told himself, frantically trying to quell his inexorably hardening cock as the ring continued to tighten uncomfortably around it.  Maybe Hunter had just been messing with his head as the manipulative cherry on top of this sadistic mess, the bastard.

His eyes widened as the hand Sebastian had in the cop’s wavy black hair suddenly tightened.  “I don’t need to warn you again, do I?”

Immediately pulling off, the man replied “No, Voter Colonel,” and bowed his head.  Billy realised that the gesture was more than symbolic as his brother produced a blindfold from his jacket and secured it tightly around Hunter’s eyes, then guided his mouth back onto him.

Even without being able to see his expressions, Billy could tell his brother was close to orgasm as his right hand flexed and clenched around the chair arm.  He found himself mesmerised by that hand - the aubergine jacket sleeve, the crisp striped white shirt cuff beneath, the heavy gold watch and rings - but most of all the way the fingers reacted to Hunter’s movements at his groin.  

Too enthralled to fully register the sharpening pain around his own erection, Billy strained forward as Sebastian came, then let out a scream which the gag stifled as the device tightened still further around his cock, forcing it down.

Intense though the pain was, it was also mercifully brief.  The ring loosened marginally, allowing him to relax slightly.  He breathed heavily through the gag, trying to pull himself together.  This had to be nearly over now.  Surely.

Hunter struggled unsteadily to his feet, leaning over Sebastian as his blindfold was released, his own erection protruding from the top of his trousers.  Again Billy found it impossible to look away as his brother’s hand, still wrapped in the silky blindfold, brought the man to climax in a matter of minutes.  Hunter collapsed into his lap, panting.

Billy tried to will his erection to subside, but it wasn’t going anywhere yet.  He felt numb.

“On your feet, Hunter.”

Billy almost pitied the man for a second at the look he glimpsed before Hunter schooled his features back to formality.  Almost. “Yes, Voter Colonel.”

Billy stared at the wall as Sebastian rose, zipped himself up and quickly ran a comb through his smooth dark locks.

“Excuse me, Voter Colonel, but what should I…”  Hunter tailed off, indicating Billy.

“Take him back to his cell.  Let him go at noon.”  

Sebastian looked Billy up and down once more as though absorbing every detail of his helpless state, ending on his stubbornly persistent erection.  Hot with humiliation, Billy blinked in shock as those eyes finally met his.

“And good morning to you too,  **brother** .”

 

 

 

In a softly night-lit bunkroom on the mining ship Red Dwarf, Second Technician Arnold Rimmer was sleeping.  For once, his slumber was deep and peaceful.

In the bunk above him, Third Technician Dave Lister was tossing and turning.  He mumbled in his sleep, his erection tenting his bedsheets as he continued to dream vividly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LordValeryMimes for yet again inspiring a fic with her wonderful imagination and suggestions. Also to Felineranger for the idea of Sebastian refusing to let anyone see him in the throes of orgasm. :)


End file.
